User blog:Im1azy/Rough draft of chapter Founding/history ect personal notes
This is purely a rough draft for myself so I dont forget half the crap I am trying to figure out.******** "How could they know this will be thier last day? Their death only adds to our glory. Rejoice brothers, for the time for battle draws near!" ~Vas Region chapter Master of The Emperior's Might The Emperior's Might was founded during the 23rd founding. A great time of unrest and violence in the system. Imperium of Man rushed to restock their sorely needed chapters. The threats of Imperium seemed more bold now then ever and something had to be done. The Emperior's Might was one of the lastest chapters created to stem the tide of fear that was gripping some parts of Imperium space. Fear would be replaced by the fury of space marine steel and honor. This newly formed chapter would be almost exclusively fleet based. Constantly seeking out any and all treats to the Emperior. Eager to help their Chapter brothers in anyway possible, giving their lives and taking the lives of other to reclaim lost galaxies and honor. The Emperior's Might was unique in that The High Lords of Terra took great time and passion into the creation of such a noble named chapter. Securing a worthy Chapter Master was 1st on the list. Along with basing a core of Veteran marines to bring the fledgeling chapter some much needed leadership. The role they would play in shaping the new galaxy would take on many different themes. From surpressing ork invasions. Pressing deep with in Dark Eldar territories, to much later being know as Hive hunters. Focusing on annilating the newest and possibly the must dangerous blood thristy killing race every known...the Tyranids. So the new chapter was founded, 1,000 primed space marines, fresh and eager to gain honor on the battle field. Never having yet tasking defeat or lose, willing to attack the largest of enemies at a moments notice. All for the Might of the Emperior. Chapter Master- Vas Region Vas Region was a very important step in solidifing this new chapter. He was a highly decorated Ultramarine veteran. .Currently being considered for the Honor of Banner guard. He was well known for staying calm in battle. Taking the time to annalize the situation before wildly rushing in. But he wasn't as willing as 1 would think to take the new title. It was only after his chapter master perswaded him to except that title that he did so humbly. He vowed to uphold the honor of his brothers, and crush all the enemies of the Emperior. Chaper Structure- This chapter is unique do to most chapters having 10companies. But threw the years and battles refined themselves into specialist units now being comprised of only 8. All chapter marines started off as a scout squad. Then assending into the 4th chapter. Their they would be more highly judged in their battlefield warfar. Examples of that being, if a marine showed a passion at locking down his position and keeping the enemy moves at bay. He would lickly advance into the 2nd division as a Terminator or Devestator. Keeping him in heavy armor, with heavy weapons. As apposed to A marine that anticapted enemy movement, and would forsee battle places was more lickely to be in the 2nd company. 1st Company- Or better known later as the Hive Hunters. Consisted of elite veterns, and marines being considered for officer positions in other companies. They often we're the 1st to engage the enemy under their spirted captin Joeathen Aker " The destroyer". * See Chapter Hero's for more information on Joeathen Aker. They decorated their armor with the trophies of past battles and artifacts they proudly displayed. Often competing with each other for the honor of the 1st kill. Their weapons of choice we're as different as their colorfull personalities. As often times they would engage in battles that seemed likely to be their last. Twin Bolters/Storm Bolters and Melta guns seemed to make up the majority of the company. Keeping sustained fire power raining bolts into the the enemy with their melta to ensure the enemy wouldnt over run their postion. Flanking, and constantly moving in strick formations are the keys to their success. How deadly is one space marine, now add in a company of his brothers all moving as 1 whole. If it wasn't such a deadly mascar, some couldnt descibe their warfar as poetry in motion. **1st company not only acting as a great honor, but would help adventually mold sergents and officers into their roles as leaders in other companies. 2nd company- Or Hurders/stalkers. They we're tasked with keeping the enemy's postion in check. Stearing them towards or into traps being laid out by the rest of their brothern. Hense hurding the enemny or stalking their positions. They were not as disiplined as thier 1st company brothers. Many carring almost double the amount of tactical gernades as any other marine. Frag gernades being a favorite as it helped keep enemies bunched together, or scatter them apart what ever the need arised. They prefered Mid-to long range tactics. Stalker Bolter was the favorite weapon, but plasma gun we're a close second. 2nd Company didn't decorate their armor like the 1st, but they did how ever tend to decorate or keep a count marker on their primary weapon stock. Starting in the 100s opposed to 1,2s and 3s. (It was said they would often take the 1st shot at the farthest enemny on the battle field. Leaving fear in the others, knowing that their death was enevitable. Only a squeeze of the trigger seperated them from the living) 3rd Company- Was entriely comprised of terminators and devestators. Heavy armor with heavy weapons, focusing on the most difficult of enemies. They took great pride in taking down the enemnys commanders, and battlefield vechiles. They looked at killing the average troops as more of a nuesense, but something they still did with great villigence. Heavy bolters are easily a favorite among the 3rd. Cutting threw enemy lines and laying waste to anything in front of them. 4th Company- basic troop , are the backbone of the Emperior's Might. Every marine at one time or another had to be in the 4th company. Here they are honed into which company they would ultimatly belong. Gaining honor and glory in the comming battles. Power armor and Twin bolters we're the mostly likely armerment. Also the rank of captin in the 4th company was something of a great honor. Being 3rd only to the chapter master and 1st company captin. 5th company- Assult squad or sucide squad named for their rask attack patterns. Leaping into the largest of enemy positions, armed with power axes and chain swords. The 5th company was full of pride and considered themselves the elite of the Chapter armies. Although many other companies would beg to differ. But despite their cocky demenor, their enemny death count was staggering. They earned their other companies respect threw the shear amount of blood they left on the battlefield. *The 5th company considered it an honor for others to fight along side them and were hard to get along with. But their battle tactics didnt leave much time for remorse or regreat as their company usually took the must loses. But would always rack up the most kills. 6th Company- comming soon 7th-comming soon- 8th comming soon- Chapter Battle History- The 1st notable campain they fought in was the greenskin invastion of Tarta. Their they w're dispacted to mop up the remaining menence on the planet. The battle was all but over. The SpaceWolves had already engaged and deated the majorty of orks. This would be more of a training mission to the Emperiors Might Chapter. Something ruite to get their battle feet under them. Standing along side the power space wolves they we're considered a annoyience. But shortly after their arival so too did a reenforcing company of Orks arive. Had the spacewolves not been their, this could of been a bloody and horriable beginning to the new chapter. Several days of give and take fighting took place. The spacewolves commanding the field, and guiding their brothern in attacks. The emperiors might held their own on the battlefeild holding key postions as the spacewolves wiped out the centeral forces. But holding their own, wasn't what they intended. They would learn from their elder space marine brothen, and improve on their tactics. When asked of their preformence in battle, and veteran spacewolf replied of the Might," they might make good scouts one day." The battle of Ohen Station- Receiving another call to engage yet again an invading ork army. But this time, their we're no other space marines dispatched. They we're too far out, and now the new chapter would be alone and willing to prove themselves. A huge space battle took place, we're both sides seemed to stand in a stalemate. Only after destroying an important ork battleship could the chapter gain access to the spacestation. It was overrun by orks, trying to steel all the armorment that was being held on the station. The new chapter took heavy loses, but eventually defeated the orks much due in part to their 1st compaines captin Joneathen Aker. His division took on the brunt of the ork invasion fleet stopping them and boarded their flag ship killing all on board. After losing their flag ship, the ork invasion was hulted and gradully retreated. Due to the success of the attack, the spacestation was so greatfull they let the chapter establish their Fortress their. Which would be critical in the training and recruitment of their chapter. The battle was a huge success but many spacemarines lost their lives. Almost the entire 9th company. Which ultimatly set in motion the restructure of the chapter's combat structure. To be continued Category:Blog posts